


Oh goodness - Heat x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Oh goodness - Heat x Reader

Even though you did technically make Heat cream himself, Kid was less than willing to let you off the hook. He was going to make you make up for what you’ve done to poor Heat, even if he did shoot off early. Killer had decided on the next course of action by making you shower with Heat instead to combat his shyness towards you by baring it all. Kid and Killer would ensure this would happen by guarding the door outside the bathroom with Heat and yourself inside. Heat was too embarrass to undress, even too shy to face you, his back was facing you as you undressed yourself, “m-master Kid doesn’t have to make you do this.. I-I-I don’t mind being teased by you.. I know it just m-means you like me,” Heat stammers. You frown and walk up behind him, pressing your now naked body against his back, “c’mon big guy, don’t be shy, you’re gonna break my heart if you don’t let me wash you. And my spine if you don’t bathe with me…” You whisper that last sentence, glancing at the door, knowing full well the captain and is first mate were listening closely. You tug on him and manage to get his belt buckle off, as you were sliding it off, Heat leaned forward a bit. You look at him curiously for a moment, before he passed out, crashing on the floor, nose bleeding profusely. Kid and Killer hear the clash of him falling to the tile and rush over, “what happened?” Killer asked calmly. “I don’t know! He just passed out,” you squeak, he was more sensitive than you thought. Kid claps his hands together and sighs, “looks like you’re just gonna have to fuck him while he’s passed out. Killer, Roll him over.” You scoff at him in protest, “that’s rape Kid!” Kid turns to you glaring, ready to fight, “SO WHAT?! FUCK HIM RIGHT NOW!! THAT’S AN ORDER!!” You argued with Kid after that as Killer tends to the passed out Heat muttering, “w-wow…”


End file.
